The present invention relates to an analyzer of partial molecular structures of a specimen material within an infrared absorption spectrum and, more particularly, to an analyzer of partial molecular structures with reference to the strength of an infrared absorption spectrum.
An infrared spectroscopic analysis is to analyze a partial molecular structure. This analysis is achieved based on the position of an absorption peak (wavenumber) present in an infrared absorption spectrum obtained by an infrared spectrophotometer, so that a partial molecular structure corresponding to the wavenumber is analyzed as to whether it is contained in the molecule or not. Conventionally, information of the wavenumber of the absorption peak is taken out. However, the data amount of the wavenumber information is too limited to improve analysis accuracy. Further, the data of the wavenumber information on reference oscillation is obtained by superimposing the infrared absorption spectrum of materials with the same partial structure on the same graph. As the number of the materials to be examined increases to accumulate the data, high analysis accuracy could be expected. However, conventionally, it is difficult to accumulate new data on wavenumber data of the reference oscillation.